


【游戏王 | 闇表】Can You Feel It

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #是@風境太太点的phone sex梗w#捉奸（？）男友atm X色情电话对话员aibo→→大概就是两人是情侣，aibo为了赚外快去phone sex结果被atm当场捉住的故事——到后来根本已经不知道谁是对话员了x（什么魔鬼剧情？？？）#bgm：Can You Feel It（DNCE）





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Can You Feel It

 

 

 

 

“喂，您好，这里是……”

 

“找64号，武藤游戏。”

 

“啊，好，马上帮您转接，请稍等片刻——”

 

 

 

 

通讯技术的广泛普及，使得生活在情欲旋涡中的人们有了全新的纾解欲望的方法。

Phone Sex，电话性交，是其中最为重要的手段。色情电话对话员这一职业应运而生，工作时间自由而且高薪高酬，吸引了不少高校学生的加入。

 

游戏，便是被高额薪酬吸引的其中一员。

 

瞒着恋人私自填了报名表和申请书，他因着那轻声开口便足够撩人清甜的少年嗓音成功通过了审核，领到了工作证。

今天，便是他上岗工作的第一日。

 

不过没想到，第一天上班，就会遇上指名道姓要点他的客户，对方还是男人，这不免让他有些惊讶。

 

 

 

“线路已接通，64号马上为您服务，请客人尽情享受——”

 

 

话筒那边传来一阵“滴-嘟-嘟-嗒”的声响后，少年独有的清澈嗓音从令一头传来。

 

“晚上好，这里是武藤——”

 

“游戏。”

 

话筒那边传来的应当是“客户”的声音让他瞬间僵住。

 

怎，怎么是他……？！

 

“亚、亚图姆……？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“你怎么，怎么会……”

 

握着话筒，游戏的声音明显带着一丝心虚的颤意。

他千算万算也绝不会算到自己工作第一天遇到的第一个客人居然是他的恋人啊！！

 

“我怎么会来寻求Phone Sex服务，想问这个是吗？”电话那头传来一声轻笑，随后是被刻意压低的暧昧声线，“游戏都已经欲求不满到要出来接这样的工作了，我当然，有义务要好好地满足你——”

 

“唔！……”

 

明明对方的话算不上有多少煽情，甚至还有些挑衅的意味，他的身体却不知怎么，因为这简简单单的几句就产生了强烈的反应。

 

到底是谁在接受服务啊，现在……

 

电话那头传来了男人的哈气声，明明没有实体的触感，游戏却感到耳根一阵痒意，随后整个脸都红了。

 

“够，够了吧……现在应该是我来，让亚图姆满足……才对。”

后面几个字因为过度的羞耻已经轻得根本听不见了。

 

他怎么可能会预料到这种情况啊？！

帮陌生人服务和给心上人Phone Sex完全是两回事好吗！

 

“所以，游戏，是哪里不满足呢？亲你的脸颊，吻你的嘴唇的时候，不都是很舒服很享受的表情吗。啊，还是说，被抚摸的力度不够大？明明喉结和锁骨被舔的时候都会发出色到不行的声音呢……”

 

“够了啦！……”

 

“还有被揉捏乳头的时候，样子真是可爱啊，一边说着‘不要，那里不行’，一边拼命挺胸把乳头送上来，”对方的话语微妙停顿，仿佛是在听着电话这头的动静，“游戏已经忍不住了吧？身体很热？想要自己手淫解决吗，就这样动手也没有关系的哦。”

 

艰难地吞咽着口水，游戏握紧话筒，他必须承认：对方说的没错，自己的下体已经开始对对方的直观描述产生了强烈的反应。

摸索着拉下自己裤链的同时，他清楚地听到电话那头传来了相同的‘嘶啦’声，随后是男人刻意压抑的粗喘。一种恶作剧的兴味突然涌上心头。

 

“真正不满足的人，是亚图姆吧？”电话那头的呼吸声明显一滞，游戏心情突地好起来，感到自己扳回一局，他刻意重重地揉捏了一下自己的性器，发出一声宛如身体都要被融化般的呻吟，“哈……身体和心，都想要亚图姆来填满，嗯……不管是嘴，还是后面的小穴，好想要你进来，想要你用力地上我——”

 

如果这时没有电话的阻隔，听到这句话亚图姆恐怕早已烧断理智地冲上来压住他的身体，拉开他的腿大力地干他了。但是现下的局面对于双方都异常尴尬，游戏听到话筒另一端的话语声完全消失，与之相反的是越来越大声的对方手淫时不再抑制的粗喘和呼唤他名字的叫喊。

 

“游戏、游戏……”

 

奇怪，明明只是被叫了名字，他却也感到浑身上下都热得不得了。

套弄着自己性器的速度加快，他那少年音的喘息和呻吟声似乎也更加地刺激了对方，两个人就只是这样对着电话手淫着，模拟着一场激烈的性爱，最后他们在几乎同一时刻低喊着射了出来，攀到了高潮的顶峰。

 

原来Phone Sex，也和做爱一样，这么激烈的吗……

 

还沉浸在刚刚的微妙感觉里的游戏，恍惚中听到了恋人在电话另一端笑着说‘回去以后要好好惩罚你’的声音，浑身一个激灵，但他还是幸福地笑了出来。

 

 

不知道亚图姆如果知道，自己这么努力地出来打零工是为了攒钱给他买想要的银饰的话，他会是怎么样的心情。

他疲惫地闭上双眼。

不过现在看来，工作才第一天，恐怕以后就要永永远远地告别这份职业了。

 

 

 

 

对方生日那天，果然还是把自己当做礼物送出去会比较好一些吧。

 

 

 

 

END#

 


End file.
